Numbers
by WindChaser0001
Summary: Setsuna talking in her sleep


Author notes: First try at writing… I do not own any of the characters. I do not own Wii Fit. I do not own the lottery. I do not own spider.

**_Haruka's POV_**

I sneaked down the hall with my aqua-haired partner just behind me. We peeked into the slightly ajar door of our target.

"She's asleep." I whispered.

You're all probably wondering what I'm doing here… Well…

**_Flashback__ (normal POV)_**

_Haruka sat in the living room, watching tv. There was a program about people talking in their sleep. And, lucky Haruka, knew a certain green-haired roommate who talked in her sleep. She was so excited to try it out. She went into the kitchen where Michiru was doing the dishes. _

"_Michiru, you never know what I just found out!"_

_So she told Michiru about her plan to get the lottery numbers._

"_But… Haruka, you do know we're already filthy rich, do you?_

"_Yeah, but this is going to be so much fun! We can even…" She continued blabbering about other things they could ask Setsuna. Michiru wasn't really sure about this idea, but she joined just in case she had to save Haruka's butt. _

_**End flashback**_

And so they landed in this situation. They silently went into Setsuna's dark room. Standing beside her bed they began.

"Setsuna?" Haruka said softly.

"Mm… Mamo-chan…" she mumbled. She then stirred, but didn't wake up. Though it was enough to make Haruka and Michiru panic and roll under the bed.

The racer sighed in relief. 'Thank god, she didn't wake up. We would be in deep trouble…'

Though Michiru was everything but relieved. She saw this little scary spider right in front of her face. Suddenly the spider decided to sit on her nose, she could swear it grinned like doctor Tomoe. "AAAAAAH!! SPIDER!!" she screamed.

That, of course, woke Setsuna up. She switched the light on and saw Michiru running like crazy to get a small spider off of her face, flinging her arms in big circles.

"Get it off! Get that thing off of me!!" She wailed hysterically.

Haruka tried to and got a punch on her jaw because Michiru was flinging her arms in all directions.

"Michiru, you need to calm down!" Haruka told her, rubbing her jaw.

So Haruka took the spider while Michiru was clutching Haruka's shirt. Setsuna was still sitting on her bed watching her two roommates with a large sweat drop evident on her head.

"What were you two doing in my room?!" she asked angrily.

"N-Nothing, we just saw this little spider going into your room and decided to follow it." Haruka quickly lied.

And before Setsuna could respond they ran off. She raised an eyebrow at that, but went to sleep anyways.

_The next day_

'Ok, so maybe it didn't work the first time… But it will the second time.' Haruka thought.

"Ruka, are you sure we should do this?" Michiru asked, still unsure about the idea.

"Yeah, I told you why. It was funny, wasn't it?"

"Not really…" Michiru shivered when she saw that spider grin so evil… No, oh no, not that grin!

"Aw, still scared?" the blonde teased.

"Hmpf…"

Later that night they tried again, but this time it was just Haruka.

'Yay, she's asleep.' She quietly walked to her bed.

"Setsuna, what are the lottery numbers for tomorrow?" She grinned.

"16, 27, 28, 29, 30, 42 and 43." She mumbled.

Haruka quickly wrote the numbers down and exited the room.

_The next day_ Haruka and Michiru sat in front of the tv. Haruka had bought a lot (noun) earlier. The numbers were correct.

_The next day… (again… ho__w many times have I repeated that…?)_

Setsuna woke up, got dressed and went downstairs. She found Haruka playing Wii Fit while Michiru sat on a new couch drooling while watching Haruka do press-ups. 'Man, she could Deep Submerge herself with all that drool.' Boxes and paper lying everywhere.

"What in the world happened here?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, we just did some shopping." Haruka said nonchalantly after she was done with the press-ups since Michiru didn't seem to be able to answer. She was still staring at her with that lustful look.

"Just some shopping? Looks like you bought the entire mall!" making a big circle with her arms like a five year old for emphasis.

"What was that? I can't hear you. KRRRCH KRRCH you're breaking up KRRRCH" Haruka scooped Michiru up in her arms and ran to their room.

Setsuna's eyebrow twitched. "You two better not be too loud!" she shouted.

End

Hope you enjoyed, review! Pwease?


End file.
